1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to printed circuit board (PCB) inspection, and more particularly to a system and a method for checking ground vias of a controller chip of a PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs provide functional implementation of circuit design (i.e., the interconnection of electrical devices and components) for use in computer systems. In PCB design, both component placement (layout) and signal path routing need to be considered. Since more than one ground pin can occur along the signal path routings, if a plurality of ground pins share a signal ground via, ground bounce may result. Currently, a manual search of the signal path routing and ground vias is required, taking undue time and reducing efficiency.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for checking ground vias of a controller chip of the PCB.